


Gun Oil and Testosterone

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Firefly, The Sentinel
Genre: First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Simon discoversa taste for mercs. NOTE: For Bill.





	Gun Oil and Testosterone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I'd known since Jaynetown that Jayne wasn't strictly het. I mean he'd

taken a boy and a woman to bed that night and I didn't figure him for the

type to just watch. But when we stayed away from planets for an extended

period of time, I discovered that he wasn't the type to be celibate for

long, either. 

 

He wouldn't dare try anything with the women on the ship. Zoe would have

killed him, spaced the body and Mal probably wouldn't have even asked why.

Inara knew a few tricks of her own; self-defense is taught with companion

training. And he knew Mal would kill him if he touched Kaylee or River. 

 

Didn't leave him much in the way of prospects. I guess I shouldn't have

been too surprised when he started making moves on me. From my first

meeting with Mal I knew he understood what I was. I also knew he would

never mention it. I'm sure the others knew as well, although Kaylee seemed

to fall into that category of women who think they can 'fix' us. 

 

When the 'accidental' touches started I ignored them. After a time they

became less accidental and the intent became clear. When I still didn't

respond, he added verbal hints. 

 

I was in the galley, fixing tea when he entered. I'd made an effort to

avoid being alone with him, but this time I was the only one there. He

didn't bother being subtle; he spooned up behind me, trapping me against

the counter. 

 

"Hi, Doc. What ya doing up so late?" 

 

"River was having bad dreams. I just got her calmed down and asleep." 

 

I hoped that would be enough to get him to back off, but no such luck.

Instead, he rubbed against me, letting me feel the growing erection in his

pants. I made some sort of sound and he chuckled in my ear. 

 

"Ain't no point in trying to tell me you ain't interested. I see the way

you look at me when I work out." 

 

"Admiring the way your muscles work is not the same as wanting you to

grind me into the counter." 

 

"Got a perfectly good bunk I can grind you in ta. If'n you want romance."

 

I snorted. His teeth fastened on my earlobe and he bit down gently. I

hadn't expected that. I sucked in a breath though my mouth as his tongue

joined in. I could feel my resistance melting. It had been so long since

I'd been with anyone. And I knew Jayne wouldn't want any commitment. 

 

So, I allowed him to lead me to his bunk. He started to pull at my

clothes and I pushed him away. I didn't want to lose any of the buttons.

Jayne's bunk was neat but there were still places for buttons to roll

away. He stripped off his own clothes with very little effort. I mean, how

long does it take to yank off a tee shirt and a pair of pants. Jayne

didn't bother with underwear. 

 

I wasn't expecting kisses, even if he had talked of romance. But he still

used his mouth to good advantage. Pressing me down on the bunk, he settled

between my legs and began to work on my nipples. I've always had a

weakness for having them played with. I'd really expected Jayne to be a

throw them down, plow them and then walk away, kind of guy. 

 

But it wasn't like that. He spent so much time on my nipples that I was

frantic by the time he moved on. My belly button was reamed carefully and

I discovered a whole new erogenous zone. He seemed to like my wordless

verbal reaction to that because he raised his head and spoke for the first

time since we'd entered his room. 

 

"Have ta remember you like that. Knew that purty mouth was good for

somethin' besides talking." 

 

I groaned and suddenly wished I hadn't followed him down there. I tried

to pull away but he held me tight. 

 

"Where you think you're goin?" 

 

"Let me go. This was a really bad idea." 

 

"Now, Doc, you can't be getting a man all hot and bothered and then run

out on him." 

 

"Jayne, stop this, now. I'm sorry but I can't do this." 

 

"Oh, you're gonna do it, Doc. I don't take kindly to teasin." 

 

I thought about shouting, but couldn't face the embarrassment of the crew

knowing about this. And I didn't see Mal getting rid of Jayne because of

me, so I quit struggling before I made him mad enough to hurt me. It

wouldn't be the first time I gave in to stay in one piece. 

 

He flipped me over roughly and used his knees to push my legs wide. 

 

"Lift it up for me, Doc. Wanna taste you." 

 

I had no choice but to bring my legs back in some if I was going to 'lift

up'. His hands slid under me, cupping my cock and balls as I positioned

myself. I gasped as his tongue touched the top of my crack and ran down in

a long slow swipe that left me very wet. 

 

His hands moved to hold my cheeks apart as he licked and tongued me. My

face flamed when I started to rock back toward him. His voice was a low

growl when he stopped to speak. 

 

"I knew you'd be a hot piece, Doc. The prissy boys always are when you

get 'em going." 

 

I whimpered at the loss of contact, then gasped as I felt his thumb rub

over, then press inside my hole. 

 

"Try'n relax now, Doc. Wanna get you open a little more so I can get a

deeper taste." 

 

He then made a spitting sound and I felt the moisture run along my hole.

His other thumb joined the first one, opening me up more. For a couple of

minutes all he did was work his thumbs in me, pulling outward so that I

felt my hole opening for him. 

 

Then that noise again and more spit, this glob running into my ass. I

ripped at the bedclothes as his thumbs held me open and his tongue pushed

as deep into me as he could reach with it. I could hear myself making this

needy noise that would have upset me more if it hadn't seemed to act as a

catalyst for him. 

 

For several of the most pleasurable minutes of my life he fucked me with

his thumbs and his tongue. I moaned when the delicious sensations ended. 

 

"You still with me, Doc?" 

 

"Yes," was all I could get out. 

 

He chuckled, "That's good. Enough foreplay, I wanna fuck you now." 

 

He eased me down flat and leaned over me to reach the side of the bed. I

was too stimulated at that point to do more than wait. I heard the squish

of a tube and was glad he wasn't going to try and do me with just his spit

for lubrication. Then the noise of his cock being slicked. Since the first

time I'd had sex that noise has been like Pavlov's bell for me. I could

feel the precome wetting my belly. 

 

My legs were pushed wide again; I felt the head of his cock pressing

against me and reached back to guide him. Shit! He was a grower. If I

hadn't been so damned turned on I'd have probably tried to stop him. But

he picked that moment to push forward and I squeaked as he slid about half

way into me. 

 

"Fuck, Doc, you sure are tight." 

 

"Uh." Real intelligent answer, right? 

 

His hands came down on either side of me. Pulling out a little, he then

pushed in hard. I gasped at the burn, knew he had torn me a little, but

thankfully he stayed still until my rectum quit vibrating around him. 

 

He rubbed his chest against my back, stimulating me again in a way he

couldn't have known I'd like. That was another attraction for me. I do

like them with some chest hair. His sucked on my ear, then whispered into

it. 

 

"You ain't no screamer, are you? Just as soon Mal not know about this." 

 

Later it would occur to me that Mal might have told him to leave me

alone, but right then all I wanted was to come, and the sooner the better.

 

"Afraid you might have to kiss me to shut me up?" 

 

"Don't get sassy, Doc. Just keeping us both out of trouble." 

 

"I'll keep quiet if you will hurry up and move." 

 

"My pleasure." 

 

I sighed as he began to thrust into me. Steady, hard snaps of his hips

that emptied and filled me, going deeper than any other man ever had. I

pushed up against him as much as the position would allow, silently

telling him I liked what he was doing to me. 

 

Soon he shifted, holding my hips as he plowed into me harder than before.

The new angle brought him into contact with places that hadn't been

touched before. For the first time in my life I came with no manual

stimulation to my cock. 

 

I buried my face in his pillow and wailed with the intensity of my

climax. 

 

"Oh fuck, yeah, Doc. That's it, come on my dick in your ass." 

 

I bucked back as hard as I could, wanting him to fuck me even harder. He

seemed to read my mind and pounded into me. I gasped with pleasure as

aftershocks rolled up my spine to turn my brain into jelly. That's when

the world went black. 

 

When I came to, Jayne was watching me with a little smile on his face.

He'd turned me over and cleaned me up a little, but I could still feel his

come, leaking slowly from my still throbbing rectum. 

 

"That was mighty fine, Doc. Think I may want to try that again sometime.

Or put that purty mouth to some good use." 

 

I rolled away from him with a groan. I was surprised when he spooned up

against me and whispered in my ear. 

 

"Don't try and say you didn't like it. Proof's spread all over my bed.

Don't need to worry none. I'll always take good care of you." 

 

Tzao gao! And I thought this would be easy. When would I learn that

nothing out here worked the way I thought it would? 

 

I waited until he went to sleep and then went back to my room. Sleep was

a long time coming. 

 

Fin.


End file.
